Who Knew
by Fireyoukaigirl
Summary: SasukeXOC. Sasuke Uchiha has died and his wife the OC is remembering their times together. rated mostly for character death


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. Nor do I own "Who Knew" by P!nk. I do, however, own Minyonka Zoboashi because she is my OC.**

* * *

Minyonka Zoboashi stands by the gravesite of her late husband, Sasuke Uchiha. She can feel the tears welling in her eyes as she stares at the stone monument.

"Dammit, Sasuke. You were supposed to outlive me," she mumbles as tears form in her eyes.

As Minyonka stares at the stone, she clutches the small necklace Sasuke had given her with an Uchiha emblem on it, and begins to remember the times they shared together.

You took my hand

You showed me how

You promised me

You'd be around

Uh-huh

That's right

"_Are you sure this is going to work," Minyonka whispered as she and Sasuke stood behind the corner of the building they were about to infiltrate._

"_Of course I'm sure," Sasuke answered, a glint in his eyes._

"_You better not get yourself killed in there. I don't want to have to file a death report when we already promised Tsunade-sama this would go off without a hitch."_

_Sasuke took Minyonka's gloved hand in his calloused one and squeezed it tightly._

"_I promise, it'll be fine," he said and kissed her._

_With that, the two of them snuck into the building and began their mission._

I took your words

And I believed

In everything

You said to me

Yeah-huh

That's right

_Sasuke woke up in a hospital room and saw a sleeping Minyonka leaning against a chair next to his bed. He reached over and shook her shoulder lightly. Minyonka opened her eyes and looked over at him. Tears began welling in her eyes, which surprised Sasuke. He had never known Minyonka to be one to cry._

"_I thought I lost you," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly. "You promised you weren't going to get yourself killed in there."_

"_I didn't, did I," Sasuke retorted and pulled her close to him._

_Minyonka gently wrapped her arms around him, thankful he was alive._

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

'Cause they're all wrong

I know better

'Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew?

"_Don't you think they look good together," Sakura asked her best friend, Ino._

_They were sitting in the park with their friends after a day of training._

"_Yeah, they were practically made for each other," the blond girl answered, obviously referring to Sasuke and Minyonka._

"_Thanks for the compliment, but it's kinda embarrassing to have you guys talk about our relationship when we're sitting right here," Minyonka said with a chuckle._

"_Then go off and do couple stuff," Tenten answered._

_Minyonka rolled her eyes jokingly and began walking off with Sasuke._

"_They'll never last," Kiba mumbled._

_At that, Minyonka stopped moving. She turned around, glaring intensely at the Inuzuka._

"_You mind repeating that," she asked menacingly._

"_I said you guys will never last. You both get into arguments over nothing."_

_Before anything could be said to calm Minyonka, she punched Kiba, sending him flying ten feet._

"_Don't talk about things you don't know," Minyonka said darkly before walking off again._

Minyonka smiles at that memory. That was the first time she defended her relationship with Sasuke, and it is one of her most treasured memories.

Remember when 

We were such fools

And so convinced

And just too cool

Oh no

No, no

"_You two have done a lot of stupid things in the past, but this takes the cake," Kakashi muttered._

"_Weren't most of them Minyonka's idea," Tsunade asked._

_Sasuke and Minyonka were both standing in the Hokage's office, covered head to toe in paint, some kind of powder and God only knows what else._

"_Yep," Minyonka answered with a smile._

"_What did they do this time?"_

"_It was a party… and we had fun."_

"_You both defaced part of the village," Kakashi pointed out._

"_So what if we put some spray paint on a few walls. We weren't the only ones."_

"_But you were the ring-leaders."_

_Minyonka chuckled while Sasuke tried to get them out of any severe punishment._

I wish I could

Touch you again

I wish I could

Still call you friend

I'd give

Anything

_It was the first time for both of them and they were now wrapped in each other's arms. Minyonka had her forehead resting against Sasuke's chest and could feel his heartbeat._

"_I love you, Sasuke," she whispered._

_Sasuke kissed her in response and Minyonka closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest again._

"_I could stay like this forever," she mumbled before falling asleep._

When someone said

Count your blessings now

'Fore they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still, you said forever

And ever

Who knew?

"_You must feel so lucky, Minyonka-chan," Hinata said quietly._

"_Yeah, I still can't believe he proposed to me," Minyonka answered with a smile while looking at the ring on her finger._

"_I'm going to tell you this as your best friend. Count your blessings now. You never know what could happen tomorrow," Temari said._

"_Temari-chan, you make it sound like one of us is going to die tomorrow morning."_

"_Both of you are shinobi."_

"_But we're both strong shinobi. We'll be fine. Now aren't you going to be happy for me," Minyonka asked jokingly._

"_I am happy for you and wish you the best of luck."_

Yeah, yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you, my friend

What happened?

"_Be careful," Minyonka said before Sasuke left for his mission with Naruto and Sakura._

"_Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll see you in a month," he answered and kissed her before leaving._

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

'Cause they're all wrong

"_Minyonka, please don't listen to him," Ino pleaded._

"_No one is allowed to talk like that about Sasuke. No one," Minyonka answered while walking over to Shikamaru._

"_I'm sure he didn't mean it that way."_

_By that time, it was too late. Minyonka had already sent the genius flying backwards._

"_Let that be a lesson," she said while glaring._

And that last kiss

I'll cherish

Until we meet again

"_Sasuke, hang on," Minyonka yelled frantically._

_Sasuke was badly injured and slowly bleeding to death. His worst injury was the hole that was in his stomach. Minyonka had carefully leaned him up against a tree and was trying to use whatever she could to stop the bleeding._

"_Minyonka," Sasuke started, but then coughed up more blood._

"_I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been in such a hurry to get home, this wouldn't have happened."_

_Tears were spilling freely from her eyes and her hands were shaking. Sasuke put one arm behind Minyonka and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply. That was the last thing he ever did._

And time makes

It harder

I wish I could remember

I keep your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew?

Minyonka feels the tears finally overflow from her eyes as she falls to her knees.

"Why did you have to leave," she asks in tears. "Why did you have to die then?"

She stands up slowly and places a rose on the gravesite.

My darling

My darling

Who knew?

My darling

I miss you

My darling

Who knew?

As Minyonka walks away from the gravesite, she whispers two final words.

"Who knew?"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. And please, don't say anything about how they had the perfect relationship because they didn't. Who's going to want to remember the bad times with someone they loved who just died? Anyway, please R&R.**


End file.
